At present, there is no border LCD TV frame because there is no border, using thin-film transistor facing the program, resulting in thin-film transistor side of the reflective wire serious, and with the increase of resolution of LCD TVs, the number of metal wires is also increasing, and the degree of reflection of metal wires is also increasing. The general reflection scheme has been unable to effectively reduce the reflected light.